Halloween Night
by HellonHeels44
Summary: Rusty talks Sharon and Andy in to chaperoning his school's halloween dance. Shenanigans ensue. One off of pure, ridiculous silliness.


Oh dear God. I almost can't believe I'm even publishing this! This is what weeks and weeks of grading bad papers and sitting through terrible board meetings will do to you... this is most definitely a one off, and I think its probably the most silly, unrealistic Sharon and Andy fic... EVA. Blame it on listening to the Ramones while grading. Enjoy, lovelies! :-D

* * *

"This is so, so, so, SO stupid." Sharon muttered to herself as she stomped behind Rusty and Andy into the gymnasium. How they'd gotten her to agree to this, she would never, ever know. Rusty looked back at her and grinned. She looked pretty awesome with her hair done up like Priscilla Presley, he had to admit, though he'd have preferred if her dress was a little longer. "Don't look so mad, Sharon." He teased.

"I'm not mad…just not sure how you two manage to talk me in to these things, that's all." She smiled, a forced look of calm on her face. Rusty had begged and begged for the LAPD to sponsor his school's Halloween dance. How it had come about that Andy and Sharon would be chaperoning, and then dressing up, she still wasn't sure. It had resulted from a night out for ice cream with Andy-Sharon had to work late and Andy had volunteered to take Rusty out for a break. By the time they returned to the station Rusty had Andy fully on board. By some sort of miracle, Andy talked Sharon in to it, too. Now, here she was, standing at the entrance to Rusty's school gymnasium, dressed in a black micro dress and go-go boots, her hair half up in a beehive and her eye liner as thick as Cleopatra's. Andy, or Elvis as he insisted everyone refer to him as for the evening, appeared next to her, offering his arm. "You're so dead, Andy Flynn." She muttered through clenched teeth as they walked in to a blast from the past, with crepe streamers and flower power signs covering the walls. Rusty abandoned the older couple quickly and Sharon leaned against a wall, pouting.

"Lighten up, captain. You're stuck with me for the evening AND you're dressed like Priscilla Presley. Might as well embrace it." He grinned at her, trying not to concentrate on her legs in her short dress. "You going to show off any impressive dance moves tonight, captain?" he teased, offering her a cup of punch. Sharon rolled her eyes and grinned, taking a sip of the punch. "Not hardly, lieutenant. I don't dance. Besides, we should make the rounds a few times… pretend like we're doing something productive here." Andy laughed and nodded. That'd give him a chance to bother the DJ, anyway. "Yes ma'am. See you on the dance floor in a few, then, Priscilla."

Sharon rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, then walked off in the other direction, searching the dance floor for any indiscretions being committed. Deciding the kids were all fine, she made her way back to the punch station and leaned against the wall, still shocked she'd ever agreed to this crazy situation. She couldn't deny she'd developed a friendship with Andy, but still. He managed to get her to do the craziest things sometimes, all under the guise that it was for Rusty. Sometimes she thought he just did it for the fun of humiliating her.

Andy made his rounds and walked back to Sharon, tapping her on the shoulders as he came up behind her. Sharon jumped, then smacked him in the arm, but smiled at him anyway. "Find any terrible acts being committed on the dance floor?" Andy laughed and draped an arm around her waist casually. They'd developed a certain comfort between them in the last few months between the endless chess practices and matches they'd both picked Rusty up from, late dinners they'd grabbed, movies they'd all gone to… he had no problem embracing her. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, and so did she.

"With all these well behaved, well bred Catholic kids? Never. None that I'd stop, anyway." Andy grinned, winking at her. "You…are such a problem, Andrew Flynn." She laughed, relaxing against him. They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment as the songs switched over. When Andy heard the beginning chords of the new song, he took Sharon by the hand. "One dance. Please, captain. I requested it specially."

Sharon rolled her eyes, but gave in easily. "Fine." She muttered, following him on to the dance floor. Andy wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around the floor playfully as Joey Ramone's voice piped through the auditorium

_Hey, little girl_

_I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Sweet little girl_

_I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What do you say?_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What can I say?_

_Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

Sharon moved around the dance floor seamlessly in her stiletto boots as Andy held her in his arms, singing to her in a goofy voice. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." She laughed, smacking him playfully on his back. "The Ramones? Andy, this isn't even the right time period." Andy grinned at her and dipped her playfully, then pulled her back tight in to his arms, ready for the next verse.

_Do you love me babe?_

_What do you say?_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What can I say?_

_Because I wanna be your boyfriend_

Sharon narrowed her eyes. Was he kidding? Was this some kind of joke? She stiffened as the reality of the lyrics set in. Was Andy Flynn asking her out? In a high school gymnasium? To a bad punk song? Andy smiled at her, not letting her go. "The song was released in 1979-and the theme is flower power. Technically, it fits… and you didn't answer my question."

Sharon felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she stared down at her chest, unsure of what to say. She wasn't good in these situations when she was actually in high school. She was more than shocked that she found herself here, in the arms of an awkward man in a high school gymnasium again at the age of fifty-five being asked if she would go steady with him. "Does that mean we have to hold hands at lunch and I get to wear your letterman jacket, Andy?" she laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"You bet, but only if that's the only thing you're wearing." He grinned, squeezing her tight to him, "What do you say?"

Sharon contemplated his question for a moment, then nodded. "I can't think of a reason to say no…"

Andy smiled and kissed her gently, rocking her in his arms on the gym floor. He knew it was Halloween, but right now it felt more like Christmas.


End file.
